I Remember You
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: One-Shot] Hermione remembers her life with Harry. The laughter, their togetherness, and especially their love.


I REMEMBER YOU

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the roaring thunder and wailing wind of the storm that was raging outside. The rain was pelting the roof of the small cottage that she'd lived in since she was carried across the threshold by him. It was a windy day and she had laughed like a star struck teenager with her veil flapping noiselessly behind her. She didn't remember any other sound or any other sight but the man who held her in his strong arms. She could vividly picture his piercing green eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul, his unruly, raven locks, and the boyish smile that seemed to always be on his face whenever he looked at her. Oh what that smile did to her. Every time she saw or thought of those sparkling white teeth and the loving twinkles in his eyes she got weak in the knees, blushed, and felt her heart race faster than she thought her chest could permit.

Hermione Potter rolled over and instinctively reached for her husband but found his side of the bed still empty. _Why do I keep doing that?_ She chastised herself as she fought back tears that spoke in volumes of how much she missed him. _I know he's been gone for a while now..._ She sighed deeply and rose from her bed quietly. Listening to the storm echo her frustration, she walked to the bay window in the sitting room that overlooked the rolling waters of the Irish Sea. It wasn't that far from where his parents had once lived and she smiled in recollection as she traced her fingers over a photo that was sitting on a small table by the window. She glanced at the animated moment in time and a sparkle of happiness crossed her chocolate brown eyes.

It was a scene of two young people in love. The day after their arrival in Hawaii they decided to take in the beach and the warm, crystal blue waters that went on forever. She smiled as the young Harry Potter wrapped his arms around her and motioned for her to look down in the sand. The photo version of Hermione did and smiled at the message he had secretly written for her. She hadn't noticed anything but his scent, his soft lips, and the twinkling green eyes that he turned on her so often. Her photo self replied to the written message in a muted voice but those four words sang out in a chorus in her heart and mind. _I love you too._ The photo Harry lifted her to his waiting lips and kissed her passionately before setting her back down onto the warm sand with a laugh.

She glanced at another picture that made her smile again. She looked absolutely horrible but the bundle in her arms let out a tiny, soft, yawn that pulled her attention towards their first baby. Harry was beaming as he picked up the tiny version of himself and tickled the chin of his pride and joy. He whispered something to her that made her face light up and they kissed. His words echoed in her head as she watched the scene repeat itself again: _You're beautiful, love._ The tears came unbidden but she didn't stop them. Instead she thought of when her father had died and the comfort and companionship that her Husband had provided for her. They shared those tears and her grief. She had done the same when his adopted father Arthur had died. Ron had been with them too but in her mind it had always been Harry that had been her foundation and support and she reciprocated without a second thought.

Hermione crossed into the kitchen and a bittersweet smile spread across her face at the tea stain on the counter. _James, when I get my hands on you ..._ _Honestly, you're just like your father!_ She pulled out her wand and muttered "_SCOURGIFY_" before making some tea for herself. She tried to remember the times that they had fought but aside from the small, easily solvable quibbles, the one and only time they had a full out row was the time she'd gotten fed up with all the attention he was getting from other women. _He was The-Boy-Who-Lived ..._ But that didn't matter to her, she was the wife of The-Boy-Who-Lived and she didn't want anyone else near him. She had gotten so jealous that it had frightened him. They'd had a long talk and he made her realize that she was the only one for him just as he was the only one for her.

She smiled softly as she pictured him in front of her that day on the beach. It was her favorite memory of them together. They were young and full of hope and joy. His eyes were so penetrating she felt that he could see through her clothes and the feeling made her melt at the thought. There were not enough hours in the day that were enough to gaze into those eyes, the love and comfort were wonderful, but the pure emotion and feeling that he'd always be there for her is what really made her heart flutter and her mind to not hold any type of coherent thought.

She was startled by the whistle of the tea kettle and chastised herself for being so skittish. _You can still do that to me, Harry Potter!_ She scolded him playfully in her mind. _You just wait!_ With her cup filled to the brim with her favorite herbal tea, Hermione carefully made her way to the front porch where she could sit and listen to the rain assault the house. They had loved to do that together on their quiet days. Just sit comfortably on the porch and listen to the rain, holding each other in a warm embrace and reveling in the quiet company they afforded each other. She had put a charm around the banisters so that the wind and rain wouldn't penetrate their favorite spot and soak them to the bone. With a sigh she pulled the old Gryffindor blanket over her lap and curled her legs under her as she sipped her hot drink.

Their first summer here was one of the happiest she could recall. Harry had this wild idea of sleeping in a tent in their back yard but with the wind and rain on one day and the unbearable sun on the other, the tent had been summarily destroyed. She let out a soft giggle as she remembered his surprised face when the tent was blown off of them and the rain soaked their sleeping bag. They couldn't help but laugh as they ran haphazardly through the damp garden to the safety of their porch and made love under this very blanket. The rain somehow decided to let up and the sky cleared giving her the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen. Harry was above her tenderly dropping kisses across her exposed skin and the stars that winked at her from the inky black sky surrounded him in a halo of soft, blue-white light. She noticed the twinkles in his eyes and the sky, wind, rain, everything was completely forgotten. When they were drifting off to sleep, he had whispered that everything would stay the way it was, that every day would be like that day.

She sighed and put the now empty cup on a nearby table and pulled the blanket up to her chin. The storm died down and relinquished to the sounds of birds singing and the waves of the ocean cascading along the beach. The wind softened somewhat and left a soft, clean scent in the air. She sniffed unconsciously and smiled softly. _Still watching me, are you, love?_ She thought as a tear escaped her eye and traced gently down her cheek. Hermione took in a deep, shuddering breath as the familiar scent of Harry washed over her. _You always loved the rain. You would always find some way to spend time in it, didn't you? Honestly, I can't think of a better smell in the entire world._

She slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggling deeper into the warm blanket and reveling in the smell the storm had brought with it. Shortly afterwards, Hermione began to dream of the wonderful times she had with her husband, the love making, their son's first steps, their daughter, more love making, the laughter, and most of all, the feeling of complete joy at his closeness and his strong arms around her proclaiming how much he loved her. She knew, no matter how many times he told her, that she didn't need to hear the words. It was more than evident in his body language, his glances, his tender kisses, and his laughter. She could feel his arms around her and she looked into his beautiful green eyes as she had every night of her life since they met.

There was a soft pitter patter on the roof and within a few minutes, the storm was back in full force as a veritable deluge washed over the house. Her eyes flitted open as the rain washed away the dream she was so thoroughly enjoying. She blinked sleepily and then looked out at the sky.

"I miss you too, love." She whispered quietly at the dark clouds as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'll be there soon, I promise I haven't forgotten."

She was startled by a soft pop and she looked up into the eyes that her husband had given to her son. She smiled and stood as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thinking about Dad again, Mum?" He whispered to her softly. She let her grief release and she sobbed uncontrollably into his strong shoulder.

"I miss him so much, James." She whimpered as he rubbed her back. "I miss him so much that it's driving me mad."

"I know, Mum, I know. We all do." He quietly cooed into his mother's hair. "Lily is waiting for us, are you ready to go?"

She nodded quietly. "Just let me get my things."

Within a few moments, Hermione Potter was in the arms of her daughter Lily. They were both crying silently as they were lead up the small, grassy hillock that overlooked Hogsmeade. She walked to the glistening, marble headstone that faced Harry's first true home. She bent and began clearing off the leaves and quietly planted the lilies that she had brought.

"Happy, birthday, love." She said with a quiet smile as the tears began to run down her cheeks again.

A/N: Well, that's my one-shot entry for the Ficathon. I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't tell you what a blithering mess I was writing it! I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I am a BLODDY SAP! sniff Thanks for reading it if you've gotten this far! :) Ficathon challenge: POST HOGWARTS: Harry is dead and Hermione is reflecting back on their life together ... This fic was inspired by Skid Row's I Remember You.


End file.
